


Movie Night With a Winchester

by supernaturalie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel Implications, F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, destiel cuteness, sam x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalie/pseuds/supernaturalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and the reader have a "steamy flirtation" and finally crack during movie night. A little cuteness, a lot of sexiness. Enjoy! Submit suggestions/imagines through my Tumblr ask @supernaturalie! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night With a Winchester

The sun began to set as you settled down into the armchair on the balcony of your hotel apartment. The golden light painted the ocean, rippling mesmerizingly as the tide washed onto the sand. There was a gentle breeze about, and it blew strands of hair here and there which tickled your face. You breathed it in, relishing in how utterly relaxed you felt for the first time in god knows how long. After countless days of the sitting in the Impala on the open road, chasing after monsters and getting beaten and bruised to save other people, just sitting there watching the sunset seemed like a dream.

The boys had gone out to get groceries. They’d been set up with a fancy hotel apartment, all expenses paid, but the hotel neglected to stock the fridge with the only acceptable brand of beer, therefore Dean insisted they go rectify the problem. Sam obliged because, well damn, a grumpy Dean was just not something anybody wanted to deal with on your one night of freedom.

You decided to make the best of their absence and take a bath, leaving the twilight to fade to night outside. You walk inside to the bathroom, which is amazingly decked out. The giant bathtub has scented candles on either end, which you decide to light. You can’t tell what they smell like, but whatever it is, it’s perfect. You dim the lights and fill the tub until it’s almost full before stepping in. The water felt amazing on your skin and you immediately slid further in until you were covered in warmth. You thought about the past couple of months and how amazing, yet totally and completely exhausting they had been.

You had been hunting with the infamous Winchester brothers since you saved each other’s asses on a vamp hunt. Some rogue vamps in a nest in Chicago were picking off tourists. It didn’t take long for you three to realise that you were a good team. You got to meet your first angel this way too. Castiel was pretty amazing. He had these big blue eyes that made him seem like protective puppy. He was clueless about how to live in the world, but he had the knowledge of it at his fingertips.

Dean’s plan for their free night was watching movies with Cas, hopefully clarifying some of the many hilarious pop-culture references that had flown right over Cas’s head. Sam said he’d probably join them but said there was some show everybody normal in the world had been going crazy about he wanted to watch. You didn’t know what you wanted to do. Crashing whatever was going on with Dean and his angel wasn’t really on your to-do list, so that left Sam.

God, Sam turned you on. From day one, you felt yourself connected to him. That night when you’d pulled over and demanded why they were following you salt barrel gun at the ready – they were driving to the nest too – and Dean had shot his mouth off from the get go, you looked into those hazel eyes of his and something changed. The corner of his mouth had quirked up as if to say _I know you like what you see_. You smiled at the memory. As you thought about it, in a split second, you decided. Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night you would seduce Sam Winchester. You lathered your body with the little bottle of body wash on the edge of the tub amongst the other mini toiletries and rinsed off. You picked the coconut scented shampoo and conditioner and repeated the process with your hair. You got out and cleaned the rest of you up, waxing and shaving everything that needed waxing and shaving, and painting your nails a sexy shade of blue. You dried yourself off and wondered back to your room in a towel and slid on a pair of navy silk PJ bottoms and a tight tank top, your little silk dressing gown over the top, just while Dean and Cas were with them anyway. You heard the door and the boys coming home. You opened the door to your room and nearly screamed when Cas appeared with a whoosh.

“Holy- Oh! That’s ironic. Cas, what are you doing?”

His expression didn’t change.“I didn’t mean to startle you. I wanted to ask you a question. Why are you dressed like that?”

You raised an eyebrow. “Is that the question?”

“No. I- No, I wanted to ask you a question about Dean,” he said. Here it is, you thought. I’m going to give sex tips to an angel.

“Shoot,” you said. He said nothing, only glancing around confusedly. “Ask the question, Cas.”

“Oh. I was wondering what a human would wear to a… A movie night.”

You were caught somewhere between ‘oh, sweet Jesus, this is adorable’ and ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’.

“Okay,” you mumbled, thinking. “We don’t have much to work with, but maybe ditch the trench coat and the tie.” He took them off. You unbuttoned another button on his shirt and pulled it out of his pants. He looked pretty good, actually. More relaxed, at least. Well, his clothes anyway.

“Perfect.” He looked down at his appearance and back up at you.

“Thank you.” He smiled a little.

“You’re welcome, Cas,” you replied, grinning. “Now, c’mon. Let’s go meet our boys.”

“What-”

“Just go with it, buddy,” you chuckled.

The two of you appeared in the living room/kitchen and Sam and Dean were standing at the breakfast bench, unscrewing a couple of beers. “Better be some beer over there for us,” you said. They two of them looked up, and it was hilarious that they had the same expression. Some people said the Winchesters were too different, but when you spent some time with them, they really weren’t. Dean looked absolutely astounded by Cas. Without the trench coat, the dress shirt he always wore bulged a little around his biceps and shoulders, showing off what the angel had to offer.

“Wow,” said Sam.

“Yeah, I know, right?” I said, admiring Cas’s little but significant transformation.

Dean cleared his throat. “Are we gonna stand around all night or are we gonna watch some genius?” He grabbed Cas by the sleeve and tugged him over to the couch where he flicked on the TV and launched into a pre-movie speech.

You turned to Sam, about to speak, but you stopped short. He was staring at you the way the two of you had been staring at each other for the past few months; with the same fascination. But now, it seemed more… Hungry.

“I wasn’t talking about Cas,” he said, his voice low enough so nobody else heard. Your legs had already turned to jelly and he hadn’t even taken a step toward you. This seducing thing was going to be harder than you thought.

“So do you think I could watch that show with you?” You asked, ignoring his comment.

He nodded slowly. “Of course. I’ll grab my laptop and meet you in your room.”

He disappeared to the other end of the hotel room, and you said goodnight to the guys before walking back to your room. You took the opportunity to untie your dressing gown, leaving it on but wide open. You turned out the light and switched the reading lamp instead. It lit the room with a dim glow. You settled on the bed and closed your eyes for a minute. There was a knock at the door and you opened your eyes to see Sam standing there. He’d taken off his jeans and was wearing a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt.

“Hey,” he said. “Are we watching on the bed?”

You nodded. “Unless you wanna crash the party going on in the living room…”

“No,” he cut you off. “This is good.”

He shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed, sitting down against the headboard. He opened the laptop and opened up the first episode of the show. You cozied up to him after about ten minutes, pushing your body up against his and leaning your head on his arm.

“Do you mind?” You asked, looking up at him through your long eyelashes.

He swallowed, looking back down at you. “Not at all.”

You went back to watching the show. Suddenly, there was a sex scene. You felt his posture stiffen and bit your lip. It was now or never. You put your hand on his chest, leaving it there for a moment before gently stroking a finger on the fabric of his shirt in little circles. You moved your knee to rest on his thigh, making sure the robe slid considerably up your leg. He looked down at you.

“If you keep doing that, I don’t think we’re going to finish this,” he breathed.

You smiled slightly. “We’ll finish something,” you replied.

He shut the laptop and put it down on the floor beside the bed without ever taking his gaze off you. Once his hand was free, he trailed it along the leg at was on his thigh. Slowly, he leant down, his warm breath tickling your face. Your lips barely touched, but that was all it took. He pressed his lips to yours hungrily, his tongue dipping between your lips to taste you. He groaned deep in his throat and hoisted your leg higher on his thigh. You felt his huge stiff member beneath his shorts and moaned, brushing it with your free hand. He gasped and pulled you on top of him, grinding himself into you. There were too many clothes between you. Your hands latched on to the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up over his head with a little help from him. You sighed when you laid your hands on his muscular chest and he chuckled, kissing you lightly.

“You’re adorable,” he said, peppering your face with kisses.

You pushed back. “That’s not really what I was going for, Winchester.”

“Adorably sexy…?” He tried, and you nodded. “…Is what I meant.”

You brought your lips back down onto his and large hands slid off your robe, revealing your breasts beneath your tight tank top.

“Definitely sexy,” he breathed. He brushed his thumbs over your already hard nipples and you lifted your arms up so he could take your top off. Once it was off, he flipped you over so that you were lying down and he was on top. He kissed down your neck, sucking on your sweet spots until he reached your breasts. He took one into his mouth, swirling his tongue over it and rolling the other around in his fingers. His warm mouth felt amazing on your skin. After a moment of teasing you and hearing your breathy moans, he switched and slid a hand into your silk shorts, finding your hot centre. He slid a finger along your folds before dipping inside you. You gasped and he slid in another finger deep, curling his fingers up inside you until you were all but yelling his name. The feeling of his big fingers inside you was more than you could take. The heat in the pit of your stomach was threatening to uncoil.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he groaned. He withdrew his fingers despite your moans.

“Sam,” you whispered breathily. “There are times when I like taking it slow, but this is not one of those times.”

He laughed. “I don’t think I could go too slow if I tried, but I’m gonna take care of you,” he replied. He moved down your body, pulled your shorts off, and hooked your legs over his shoulders.

“Is this too slow?” He took a swipe along your folds with his tongue and you bit your lip, nodding.

“Uh huh,” you moaned. He slipped his fingers back inside you and sucked hard on your bundle of nerves and you bucked up your hips, unable to control the surge of pleasure that rippled through you. His tongue lapped at you, his fingers sliding in and out and curling until you lost yourself to the feeling. He withdrew his fingers and crawled back up the bed to kiss you. After a moment, you pulled away, grinning blissfully.

“Okay, Mr Tease, your turn,” you said, stroking his straining erection. You moved down to kneel between his open legs. You pulled down his shorts, leaving him in his boxers. After stroking him lightly through his boxers and kissing just above the waist band of them, you pulled them down too. His member sprang up and you gasped at his size. You had your word cut out for you, that was for sure. You blew gently on the tip before gently licking the head, watching his eyes squeeze shut.

“Aah- okay, okay, I promise not to tease next time,” he said, gripping the sheets as you took him slowly into your mouth. You laughed, the vibrations working wonders on him. You used your hand to pump him as you sucked him off, swirling your tongue around on the head and creating a steady rhythm. “Stop!” He said. “Stop! I want to come inside you,” he groaned. You obliged and he pulled you back up and under him. He reached onto the bedside table, where at some point he’d placed a condom. He quickly ripped it open and sheathed himself with it, lining himself up.

“You ready?” He asked, large hazel eyes staring into yours. You nodded with a small smile and he brought his mouth down onto yours in a deep, lingering kiss. He entered you slowly, as he’d done everything else so far, waiting for you to adjust once he’d filled you. You’d never felt anything like it. You felt so full, so complete. His skin on yours, touching everywhere, him inside you- It all felt so… Perfect. He began to move in and out, increasing in speed until you were both moaning in sync.

“Oh god, you’re so tight,” he whispered, increasing his speed. You threw your head back, getting lost in the sensation. He quickly turned you both over so that you were on top. Immediately, you started to ride him. You sank down on him again and again until you were both panting hard and close.

“Sam, I’m gonna-” You breathed.

“Just let go, baby,” he said. You bounced on him, the friction becoming unbearable. Finally, you let go, your walls shuddering around him and he bucked up one final time before you both collapsed in a sweaty heap, breathing hard. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed your forehead, waiting for the bliss to ebb away. After a few minutes of simply breathing together, you kissing his chest and him kissing your forehead every once in a while, he pushed himself up onto one arm and faced you.

“How about a bath to clean up?” He wiggled his eyebrows in this adorably suggestive way. You couldn’t help but laugh. “Why not?”


End file.
